1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a standby circuit, and more particularly, to a standby circuit utilizing solar panels for generating a standby voltage.
2. Description of Related Art
As technology progresses, various kinds of electric devices are weeding out the old and bringing forth the new constantly, thereby making our life more convenient and comfortable. In order to activate or remotely control electric device at any moment, a standby circuit is usually installed within the electric device for keeping the electric device in standby state so as to provide a standby voltage to the electric device when the electric device is turned off For example, a TV is powered by a power system which can provide 110V AC power, the standby voltage of the TV, however, needs 3.5V DC power. Therefore, an appropriate standby circuit is required to convert the AC power into DC power and reduce the AC voltage so as to generate the necessary rectified DC standby voltage.
Traditionally, the standby circuit of the TV usually applies a pulse width modulation (PWM) circuit to convert the AC power into DC power in the first instance, reduces the voltage of said DC power with a transformer, then rectifies the reduced DC power to generate a small and stable standby voltage by applying rectifier diodes. However, the demand for thinner TV drives manufacturers to create a new standby circuit without using the large transformer and the rectifier diodes, and this type of new standby circuit is a popular research target that aims to replace traditional PWM circuit, transformer, and rectifier diodes.